


It's A Walk In The Park

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Snow Day, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Eleven of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Thor and Loki go out to enjoy the cold weather. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Walk In The Park

"Look, brother! The Midgardian children are out playing in the snow!" Thor said loudly, pointing at the kids in the park.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, just like Asgardian children. Not much difference. Keep quiet!" he hissed. He didn't like how the parents were staring at the two, especially staring at his golden-retriever-like brother. He pulled Thor back onto the sidewalk as the lumbering blond tried to go further into the park. "No! Stay here, on this path, just walk."

Thor pouted. "Please? They seem to need battle training!" He looked back at the snowball fight. Cassie Lang was at the lead, dominating the field; no doubt she had been trained by Hope. Thor laughed as the little brunette wove around the others and dodged snowballs. "Except her! She'll be an excellent warrior one day."

Loki snorted and kept hold of Thor. "They're fine. Let's keep going." He told himself that it wasn't worth it to put a spell on Thor to keep him from wandering, but, Odin's beard, it was tempting! He gritted his teeth as he yanked Thor back again. "Quit it! Walk like a normal human!"

"But I am _not_ a normal human, brother. I am a god! The god of thunder!" Thor boomed, pounding on his chest gleefully. His wide grin irked Loki, and the black-haired man rammed into Thor's side, pushing him into a suspiciously large pile of snow.

Thor flailed for a moment, snow flying everywhere, before finally sitting up and brushing it out of his hair. "Loki! What was that for?" he whined.

"You were pissing me off!" Loki retorted. "You got what you deserved." He crossed his arms, anger in his face yet humor glinting in his emerald eyes.

The blond-haired man grumbled. "Well, you could at least help me up." He stuck his hand out, hoping Loki would take it.

Loki sighed. "Fine." He reached forward, intending on helping his oaf of a brother up, but was instead pulled down into the snow with him. "What the hell?!?"

"You got what you deserved," Thor said mockingly, doing his best to imitate Loki's British accent. He picked up a huge handful of snow and dumped it of Loki's head.

The other man scowled and got out of the pile. "Just for that, I'm leaving. And I've got this," he said, holding up the phone Darcy had given Thor. It dinged with a message from Jane. "Hmm, what shall I say? _I am sorry, my dear Jane, for I am going to Asgard to become king, and I will never see you again. Goodbye."_ He pretended to type it out, laughing when Thor quickly stood up and tried to snatch it out of his hand.

"Give it back!" the Asgardian said, trying to get to the phone.

Loki smirked. "You'll have to catch me first." He took off running to the Avenger's Tower, Thor chasing him the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Not intended as shippy, but you can see it as you want.
> 
> Tomorrow's Pairing: Janos & Azazel!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
